


pressing buttons

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: Sinday Drabbles [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, IDW Nebulous, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Rough Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Vaginal Fingering, but once again not the sexy kind, multiverse fuckery with actual fucking in it, tenticles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: …maybe Ironhide is getting good at pressingNebulous’ buttons, too.





	pressing buttons

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr drabble featuring sweet-talkin-gladiator's muse Nebulous. Not beta read.

Nebulous is  _ very good _ at pressing Ironhide’s buttons.

Ironhide prides himself on being _patient_ when it comes to his partner’s pleasure. He loves to take it slow, tease them, bring them to the edge at an _agonizingly_ slow pace and _holding_ _them_ _there_ for as long as he can, _denying them_ and simply watching them when they _finally_ fall apart at his ministrations, when he _allows_ them to finally fall apart–

He  _ loves _ it. And he’s fragging  _ good _ at it, if he does say so himself.

All of that patience, however, flies  _ right _ out of the nearest airlock when it comes to Nebulous. They always seem to know  _ just _ how to rile Ironhide up and drive him  _ insane _ ,  _ just _ what to do to make him  _ snap _ and try to practically  _ tear _ Nebulous’ overload out of them, rough movements and heavy servos and sharp dentae…

It’s _absolutely_ _infuriating_.

Ironhide  _ loves _ it just as much as he does taking it slow.

It’s always pretty fun trying to come up with something that…  _ consolidates _ those two extremes. Especially when it ends up a little something like  _ this _ :

Nebulous’ legs tossed over Ironhide’s shoulders, thighs clamped almost too tight around his helm. A set of claws digging into the awkward planes of it while Ironhide nips and sucks and  _ bites _ at their outer node and the surrounding metalmesh. Three digits knuckle deep in Nebulous’ valve while the other servo rests heavily on their abdomen, holding them down, but not hard enough that they can’t grind against his faceplates as he tries to wring a third overload out of Nebulous. Tendrils trying to pull at him and get into sensitive spaces on his frame even as Ironhide quickly jacks his digits in and out, coating his entire servo in lubricants and making an absolute mess of the berth covers beneath them–

Yeah,  _ pretty fun _ .

Looking up Nebulous from underneath the odd crest of his helm, Ironhide grins against Nebulous’ valve before giving a rather  _ hard _ nip, making Nebulous cry out. The tendrils currently _ not _ trying to ensnare Ironhide writhe on the berth next to them, and they rake their claws along the back of Ironhide’s helm. They scowl back down at him, but Ironhide can tell it’s half-sparked at best. They’re not upset enough to actually  _ do _ anything yet.

_ Yet _ .

Giving a playful growl that rumbles across their array and makes Nebulous jerk in response, Ironhide gives Nebulous’ node another nip before closing his lipplates around it and tugging at it with a sharp suck, letting his glossa lash at it. He reangles his servo, making it so that his digits hit the collection of nodes deep inside on each upstroke, rough and bruising, and above him, Nebulous shouts, their movements against Ironhide’s faceplates becoming quick and erratic as the grip on Ironhide’s frame - tendrils, thighs, claws - tightens, not quite  _ painful _ but just  _ this side _ of it and Ironhide  _ loves it _ , he really does, and he gets to see and feel and  _ taste _ as Nebulous falls apart again–

Ironhide continues to work at Nebulous’ valve throughout their overload, savoring every little noise and movement that escapes them as he laves at their node. He only stills when Nebulous does, and even then he doesn’t move away, not until the thighs still clamped around his helm loosen up, and he presses one last  _ extremely gentle _ kiss to Nebulous’ node before raising his helm and finally letting his digits slip out of their valve. He props himself up on an elbow and looks at Nebulous with narrow optics, simply enjoying the sight of them as their frame shivers from the charge coursing through it. Every now and then a little noise escapes between their rapid pants, and they glare back at Ironhide, but once again,  _ half-sparked at best _ . It’s  _ hard _ to look pissed off after your third overload, in  _ Ironhide’s _ experience at least.

Giving a triumphant smirk, Ironhide raises his lubricant-coated digits to his lipplates and licks a slow stripe up his wrist and the back of his servo. Nebulous makes a strangled and delightfully  _ impatient _ noise, one that Ironhide  _ can’t help _ but laugh at.

Still sucking on his digits, Ironhide lifts himself up and sits on his knees, making sure Nebulous’ legs remain slung over his shoulders in the process. In the same movement, he brings their arrays together, resting his thus-far ignored spike against the folds of Nebulous’ soaked valve. He gives a slight thrust of his hips, coating his spike in the lubricants, and Nebulous curses.

“Aw, Nebs,” Ironhide croons, tone teasing. He rubs at Nebulous’ knee with his clean servo. “I haven’t tired you out already, have I?”

Nebulous narrows their optics and bares their dentae, the tendrils still tangled in Ironhide’s frame tightening almost painfully around him before he’s yanked down into their owner. He barely manages to stop himself from crushing Nebulous beneath his bulk, but Nebulous obviously doesn’t give a damn, and they link their pedes together against Ironhide’s back, shifting their hips until the head of Ironhide’s spike slips inside of them.

“Not a chance,” they hiss against his audial, letting their dentae scrap against the sensor as they speak. They give a jerk of their hips, making Ironhide grunt. “Now  _ move _ .”

A grin taking over his faceplates, Ironhide reaches down to hold Nebulous’ hip with a servo. He drives his spike in deeper with a sharp thrust, making Nebulous gasp.

“ _ With pleasure _ .”

…maybe Ironhide is getting good at pressing  _ Nebulous’  _ buttons, too.

  
  



End file.
